Riddles of Family
by little-white-fairy
Summary: Harry wendet sich von Dumbledore ab. Doch auch Voldemort möchte er sich nicht anschließen. Also tut er was?... Wer sind wahre Freunde, und wer hat ihn nur benutzt? Und hat er etwa doch noch Familie? Achtung:Darcfic,Slash
1. Chapter 1

**ACHTUNG:**** Ich habe diese Story unter gleichem Namen, allerdings unter dem Account -Sternschnuppe- auch auf Animexx und veröffentlicht! Also wäre ich euch sehr dankbar, wenn ihr euch das merken würdet, und ich NICHT jede Menge mails bekomme, dass meine Story geklaut wäre oder so! Solltet ihr Diese story aber unter einem Anderen Nick als -Sternschnuppe- oder little-white- fairy finden, meldet euch bitte!**

Harry saß alleine im hintersten Abteil des Hogwarts- Expresses und sah durch die große Fensterscheibe nach draußen. Auf dem Überfüllten Bahnhof tummelten sich die Menschen.

Hexen, Zauberer, Schüler und Eltern riefen wild durcheinander. Das laute schreien der Tiere vervollständigte das Treiben. Die große Bahnhofsuhr zeigte schon 10:59h als der Teenager endlich diejenigen entdeckte, nach denen er schon die ganze Zeit Ausschau gehalten hatte.

Wie auch in den vergangenen Jahren kam die Familie Weasley erst kurz vor der Abfahrt am Bahnhof an und musste sich in aller Hektik verabschieden. Der Blick des Schwarzhaarigen verdüsterte sich, als er den Braunen Haarschopf von Hermine Granger unter den lachenden Gesichtern der Familie Weasley ausmachte. Sie alle sahen glücklich aus. Gesund und gut genährt, bereit auf ein weiteres Jahr voller Unterricht und Abenteuer. Als er das sah, loderte eine riesige Wut in ihm auf. Wut auf jene Menschen, die es sich ohne zu zögern gut gehen ließen, ohne auch nur einen Gedanken an ihren angeblich besten Freund zu verschwenden.

Nicht einen Brief hatten sie ihm geschickt, nicht einmal zu seinem Geburtstag, wie es die letzten drei Jahre gewesen wahr. Doch vor allem nach den Geschehnissen im letzten Jahr hatte er erwartet wenigstens einen Brief zu bekommen, dass sie versuchen würden ihn wieder aufzubauen, ihm halfen, Cedrics Tod zu verkraften. Aber nichts dergleichen war geschehen. Stattdessen war er sechs Wochen bei den Dursleys eingeschlossen gewesen. Das Haus hatte er nicht verlassen dürfen, schließlich sollten ja die Nachbarn nichts über seine Abnormalen Fähigkeiten wissen, sie allerdings in letzter Zeit ständig aus ihm ausbrachen. Da er also ihren Garten nicht sauber halten konnten, hatten sie ihn gezwungen das ganze Haus über die Ferien zu putzen. Den Keller und den Dachboden natürlich mit eingeschlossen. Hatte er ein Zimmer nicht ausreichend gesäubert, bekam er von seinem Onkel eine Ohrfeige, nach der es in seinem Kopf nur so klingelte. Dies geschah beinahe jeden Tag. Zum Glück konnte seine Tante ihren Mann jedoch von schlimmerem abhalten.

Von dem lauten Pfeifen des Zuges, der seine baldige Abfahrt verkündete aus den Gedanken gerissen, blickte der Schwarzhaarige wieder am Bahnsteig entlang. Er sah Molly Weasley und ihren Mann weiter vorne am Zug stehen, wie sie dabei waren sich in ein Fenster zu lehnen und ihren Kinder noch einen Kuss zu geben. Als sie grade mit einem ihrer Kinder eine Innige Umarmung tauschte, begann der Zug von ihnen unbemerkt loszufahren. Grade als sich die beleibte Frau von dem Rotschopf löste und den Kopf aus dem Zugfenster entfernen wollte, knallte der Rahmen des selbigen mit voller Wucht gegen ihre Schläfen. Arthur konnte sie grade noch zurückziehen, bevor schlimmeres geschah. Lachend ließ Harry sich in die Lehne seines Sitzes zurück sinken. Als er sich wieder beruhigt hatte, hatte der Zug schon an fahrt aufgenommen und war dabei, den Bahnhof endgültig zu verlassen.

Schließlich nahm der Potter ein Buch aus seinem Koffer und schlug es auf. Es war das Schulbuch für Zaubertränke des fünften Schuljahres. Er wollte dieses Jahr vorbereitet auf die Attacken Snapes sein, und einmal in fünf Jahren besser als M abschneiden. Aus diesem Grund hatte er in den Ferien seine gesamten Schulbücher noch einmal durchgelesen. Nicht nur Zaubertränke, sondern auch alle anderen Fächer, wie zum Beispiel Verwandlung und Geschichte, was er mittlerweile wirklich interessant fand. Auch in Wahrsagen war er endlich auf einen Grünen Zweig gekommen. Er hatte begriffen, dass Trelawney nicht nur aus Spaß Todesvorhersagen machte, sondern tatsächlich eine tödliche Aura um ihn herum spüren konnte. Immerhin wäre er ja in den letzten Jahren mehr als einmal fast gestorben. Ob die Lehrerin eine echte Seherin war, konnte er nicht sagen, aber sie versuchte die Zeichen so gut es ging zu deuten.

Er war allerdings gespannt auf die neue Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Erst auf dem Bahnsteig hatte er aufgeschnappt, dass die Lehrerin Mrs. Umbridge hieß und anscheinend vom Ministerium geschickt wurde, um Dumbledore zu beobachten. Auch hatte er die Blicke der anderen Schüler auf sich ruhen sehen. Anscheinend glaubten sie ihm nicht, was die Sache mit der Auferstehung Voldemorts anging. Er konnte sie verstehen. Deshalb hatte er sich einen Plan zurecht gelegt, wie er sich selbst aus der Sache rausmanövrierte. Das er Dumbledore dabei praktisch verriet, war ihm egal. Dieser hatte sich schließlich auch nicht um ihn gekümmert, also warum sollte er es tun? Und wenn die Zauberwelt ihm nicht glauben wollte, warum sollte er sich ihnen aufdrängen? Nein, er würde die Sache zu seinem Gunsten ausrichten. Er wollte nicht mehr die Marionette Dumbledores sein, wollte nicht von den einen geliebt, von den anderen gehasst werden. Nicht aufgrund einer Sache, die schon vor 14 Jahren geschehen war, von der keiner den Grund noch den genauen Vorgang wusste.

Zu seiner Überraschung wurde er die ganze Fahrt über in Ruhe gelassen. Weder Ron und Hermine, noch einer seiner anderen Freunde kamen ihn suchen. Auch Malfoy kam nicht für seinen alljährlichen Standartbesuch vorbei. Doch Harry war das nur recht. Er hatte keine Lust auf eine weitere Konfrontation mit dem Blonden. Jedenfalls nicht, bevor die Schule überhaupt begonnen hatte. Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr, verstaute er sein Buch im Koffer und zog sich die Schuluniform an. Mit einem kleinen Zauber richtete er seine Krawatte und schloss schließlich den Koffer. Leise flüsterte er einen Zauber zum verkleinern des Koffers, es war einer von denen, die zwar im Schulbuch standen, aber nicht im Unterricht durchgenommen wurden. Nach einem letzten Blick durch das Abteil drehte er sich um und fand sich schließlich auf dem überfüllten Bahnhof wieder.

Die Schüler um sich herum ignorierend bahnte er sich schnell einen Weg zu den Kutschen, die ihn ins Schloss bringen würden. Zu seinem Glück war er einer der Ersten und konnte so noch eine ganz leere Kutsche finden. Ohne sich noch einmal nach seinen Freunden umzusehen schloss er die Tür und fuhr hoch bis zum Schloss. Langsam sah er das große Gebäude auf sich zukommen, aber zu seiner Verwunderung spürte er nicht mehr das gleiche Gefühl, dass er die letzten Jahre beim Anblick des alten Schlosses bekam. Das Gefühl zu Hause zu sein, war einer beklemmenden Unruhe gewichen. Nachdem die Kutsche die großen Schultore passiert hatte, machte er sich auf den Weg in die große Halle. Doch obwohl schon einige Schüler anwesend waren, wurde er nicht bemerkt. Alle unterhielten sich über ihre Ferien und freuten sich, ihre Freunde wieder zu sehen. Harry sah Melancholisch auf die anderen Schüler. Niemals hatte er sich so ausgelassen über seine Ferien unterhalten können. In den letzten Jahren hatte er immer nur Rons und Hermines Ausführungen über ihre Ferien gelauscht, jedoch mit keinem Wort seinen eigenen Sommer erwähnt.

Der Schwarzhaarige wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als er zwei Rothaarige Jungen bemerkte, die sich links und rechts neben ihm auf der Bank hinsetzten. Fred und George Weasley, die neue Generation der Marauder, waren bereit, Hogwarts ein weiteres Jahr lang in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Auf Harrys Gesicht breitete sich ein kleines aber ehrliches lächeln aus. „Hey Fred, George, bereit auf ein weiteres Jahr Schule?" sprach er die beiden Jungen an. „Weißt du Harry," „eigentlich wären wir ja lieber nicht gekommen" „Aber wir haben einiges erfahren" „das uns sehr zum nachdenken gebracht hat" Harry grinste ob der irritierenden Art der Zwillinge zu sprechen. Er wollte grade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als sich Ron und Hermine ihnen gegenüber niederließen.

Beide sahen betont fröhlich zu Harry und begannen auch schon damit, ihn über seine Ferien auszuquetschen. „HARRY, da bist du ja, wir haben dich überall gesucht! Warst du nicht im Zug? Und auf unsere Briefe hast du auch nicht geantwortet. Geht es dir gut? Was hast du die Ferien gemacht? Du hast doch hoffentlich keinen Blödsinn angestellt, oder? Und nichts leichtsinniges? Das wäre ja typisch für dich! Warum antwortest du nicht? Hatte ich also doch recht! Harry, dass ist wirklich unverantwortlich von dir..."

Hermines Stimme wurde lauter und lauter. Sie ließ Harry nicht einmal zu Wort kommen, als sie sich schon wieder bei ihm beschwerte. Langsam ziemlich angenervt fauchte er die Braunhaarige an: „Wenn du endlich mal die Klappe halten würdest, wüsstest du, dass ich nichts dergleichen gemacht habe, aber du gibst mir ja nicht mal die Chance zu antworten, bevor du ungerechtfertigte Anschuldigungen von dir gibst." Seine Stimme war so leise, dass nur Hermine, Ron und die Zwillinge das Gesagte verstanden. Hermines Reaktion allerdings bekam die ganze Halle mit.

„HARRY JAMES POTTER, das finde ich unmöglich von dir. Nur weil ich mir Sorgen um dich mache, brauchst du dich nicht gleich so zu benehmen. Wir machen uns sechs Wochen lang Sorgen um dich weil du uns nicht antwortest, dabei warst du wahrscheinlich einfach nur zu faul die Feder in die Hand zu nehmen und zu schreiben." Das Mädchen steigerte sich immer mehr in ihre Wut rein und bemerkte deshalb die verwirrten Blicke die auf ihr ruhten nicht. Harrys Antwort war immer noch leise, dennoch hörte es jeder Schüler in der auf einmal totenstillen Halle. „So denkst du also von mir. Du weißt ganz genau, dass ihr mir keine Briefe geschickt habt. Und nur zu deiner Information ich musste in diesem Sommer das ganze Haus der Dursleys putzen. Vom Keller bis zum Dachboden. Zusätzlich musste ich sowohl Frühstück als auch Mittagessen und Abendessen zubereiten. Und im Gegensatz zu euch, habe ich nur Brot zu Essen bekommen. Aber du verlogenes weib hälst dich ja für allwissend, oder? Falsch gedacht, ich bin nicht so dumm wie ihr glaubt." In der großen Halle hörte man ein kollektives Luftschnappen. Lebte der Held der Zauberwelt wirklich so schrecklich? Niemand konnte das wirklich glauben. Nur Hermine ließ sich nicht beirren. „DU KLEINES STÜCK DRECK! UNDANKBARES BALG! Wir waren all die Jahre Freunde für dich, und du dankst es uns so? Nennst uns Lügner? Beschimpfst uns, deine angeblichen Freunde? Haben dir deine Eltern kein Benehmen beigebracht?... Ach nein, ich vergaß, du hast ja keine, du musstest sie ja töten!" Das war es. Jetzt war di halle endgültig still und es breitete sich eine eisige Kälte von dem Grünäugigen aus. Dieser erhob sich und trat in eisiger Ruhe auf den Lehrertisch zu. „ DAS REICHT! DU BIST ZU WEIT GEGANGEN! JETZT LEBT MIT DEN KONSEQUENZEN! DUMBLEDORE, ICH VERLANGE..."

Hey, schön dass ihr meine Story lest! Allerdings bräuchte ich eure Hilfe. In welches Haus soll sich Harry eurer Meinung nach später einwählen lassen? Ravenclaw oder Slytherin?Schon mal Danke im vorraus!


	2. Einwahl

Das war es. Jetzt war die Halle endgültig still und es breitete sich eine eisige Kälte von dem Grünäugigen aus. Dieser erhob sich und trat in eisiger Ruhe auf den Lehrertisch zu. „ DAS REICHT! DU BIST ZU WEIT GEGANGEN! JETZT LEBT MIT DEN KONSEQUENZEN! DUMBLEDORE, ICH VERLANGE..."

„SOFORT MEINE HAUSEINWAHL WIEDERHOLEN ZU DÜRFEN."

Dumbledore sah, genauso wie die Schüler, besonders die Gryffindors, geschockt auf den vor Wut zitternden Jungen. Schnell versuchte der Direktor die Situation noch zu retten, aber er erstarrte als er Harrys eisige Miene sah. Da er erkannte, dass der Potter seine Meinung nicht ändern würde, versuchte er einen Häuserwechsel auf andere Art zu verhindern.

„Harry mein Junge, sicher bist du aufgewühlt, aber willst du wegen einem kleinen Streit wirklich deine Freunde aufgeben? Außerdem kannst du das Haus gar nicht wechseln, die Einwahl ist bindend." Harry starrte den alten Mann wütend an, als sich aus dem Hintergrund eine andere Stimme erhob. „Nun Direktor, es ist in der Tat möglich während der Schulzeit das Haus zu wechseln, wenn der betroffene Schüler im ersten Jahr die Wahl zwischen zwei Häusern hatte, oder durch bestimmte Geschehnisse der Charakter des Schülers verändert wurde. Beides ist hier anscheinend der Fall, nicht wahr Mr. Potter?"

Der Teenager sah überrascht auf die Gestalt, die sich von ihrem Stuhl am Lehrertisch erhob. Es war eine junge Frau, die eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit einer Kröte hatte. Sie hatte kurzes, braunes Haar und war vollkommen in pink gekleidet. „Verzeihung Miss, aber wer sind sie?" fragte Harry die Frau. Diese sah ihn nachsichtig an und stellte sich vor. „Ich bin Dolores Jane Umbridge, erste Untersekretärin des Ministers für Zauberei und eure neue Professorin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste." Die Halle war totenstill. Das Ministerium mischte sich in die Angelegenheiten von Hogwarts ein?

Da Harry nach dieser Vorstellung genauso geschockt war wie auch der Rest der Schüler, ergriff der alte Zauberer wieder das Wort. „ Nun, meines Wissens hatte Harry nicht die Wahl zwischen verschiedenen Häusern. Er war immerhin der Gryffindor schlechthin! Und sein Charakter hat sich meiner Meinung nach auch nicht geändert."

Scheinheilig grinste der Alte Harry an und versuchte ihn zurück auf seinen Platz zu bugsieren, was allerdings von dem aus dem nichts erscheinenden Hut verhindert wurde. Der schwarzhaarige sah Dumbledore höhnisch an und setzte sich den Hut schnell auf den Kopf. „ Ah, Harry Potter. Es ist lange her, dass wir miteinander sprachen. Vieles ist seitdem geschehen, nicht wahr? Aber endlich hast du verstanden. Es wird Zeit, dich in dein richtiges Haus einzuteilen." „Ja, ich weiß. Bitte, schick mich diesmal nach Slytherin und nicht nach Gryffindor!" „Nein junger Schüler. Dein neues Haus wird nicht Slytherin sein. Allerdings wirst du auch nicht nach Gryffindor zurückkehren. Denn dein neues Haus ist RAVENCLAW!"

Harry zog sich den Hut vom Kopf und reichte ihn dem perplexen Dumbledore. Dann wandte er sich zum Tisch der Raben um, der verhalten klatschte. Kein Jubel und Füßegetrommel wie bei seiner Einwahl in Gryffindor. Nur kühle Berechnung empfingen im an seinem neuen Haustisch. Er spürte, wie die Raben ihn schon musterten und überprüften. Ihn mit ihren Blicken austesteten und versuchten ihn einzuschätzen. Der Schwarzhaarige setzte sich an einen freien Platz am Ende des Tisches.

Nach einem kurzen Blick durch die stille Halle wandte er sich zum Lehrertisch. Die Aufmerksamkeit der Lehrer ruhte ohne Ausnahme auf McGonnagal sah ihn zwar etwas enttäuscht, aber auch stolz an. Sein neuer Hauslehrer Professor Flitwick strahlte ihn an. Der Schulleiter sah bitterböse auf ihn herab. Bei den anderen Lehrern sah er nur Unverständnis, aber auch Gleichgültigkeit. Nur in der Miene des Zaubertränkemeisters konnte Harry nicht lesen. Kein einziges Gefühl spiegelte sich in den Schwarzen Augen wieder.

So, endlich gibt es wieder ein neues Kapitel.

Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber meine Lehrer waren anscheinend der Meinung, dass wir zum Ende des Schuljahrs ruhig noch ein paar Tests und Referate machen können...

Na ja, morgen sind Zeugniskonferenzen, also habe ich wieder mehr Zeit.

Ich danke allen, die bei der Häuserabstimmung mitgemacht haben!

Das Ergebnis war sehr knapp. Nur eine Stimme mehr war für Ravenclaw.

Allerdings habe ich direkt eine neue Abstimmung für euch.

Ich hätte gerne Partnervorschläge für Harry.

Es können gerne auch ausgefallene Charaktere sein(zB Luzifer, Fawks,...), selbst erfundene (dann aber bitte mit Name, Alter, Beruf, Stammbaum, Muggel/Zauberer/Magisches Wesen, etc.)

Also, lasst eurer Fantasie freien Lauf. Es kann sowohl Slash als auch hetero sein!

Lg Sternschnuppe


	3. Ravenclaw

Ravenclaw

Harry sah sich neugierig im Gemeinschaftsraum seines neuen Hauses um. Er war rund, da er wie der Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum in einem der Türme Lag. Damit hörte die Ähnlichkeit zu den anderen Häusern auch schon auf. Die Farben waren eher in dunklem Braun gehalten als in den Ravenclawfarben, und die Wände waren mit Holz getäfelt. Der einzige Hinweis auf das Haus war ein Großes Ravenclwaw Banner und die Büste einer Frau, die wie Harry vermutete Rowena Ravenclaw war.

Auf den Bildern, die im Raum verteilt waren sah man fast nur Gelehrte. Allerdings sah Harry auch ein Bild mit vier Personen, zwei Männern und zwei Frauen, die vor den großen Toren Hogwarts' standen: Die Gründer.

Die Einrichtung des Raums war sehr praktisch, aber zweifelsohne gemütlich. Es gab mehrere Sesselgruppen, die sich um einen hölzernen Tisch gruppiert hatten. Vor den Kaminen standen auch mehrere Sessel, obwohl diese eher zur Entspannung als zum lernen dienen sollten.

Der hintere Teil des Raums schien im Gegensatz dazu nur zum lernen eingerichtet worden zu sein. Es gab mehrere Quadratische Tische, an denen Bis zu acht Personen Platz fanden. Die dazugehörigen Stühle waren hochlehnig und sehr zweckmäßig. Beinahe wie in der Bibliothek, fand Harry.

Und noch einen Unterschied gab es zum Gryffindorraum: Obwohl beinahe alle Schüler hier zu sein schienen, war es sehr still. Gespräche wurden leise geführt, es gab keine Sreitereien über Sitzplätze und keine lauten Spiele, wie zum Beispiel „exploding snap".

Harry wurde vom zuschlagen der Tür aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Er drehte sich um und sah zu seinem Erstaunen Professor Flitwick, seinen neuen Hauslehrer, in den Gemeinschaftsraum kommen. Die anderen Schüler schien das nicht zu überraschen, jedenfalls wandten sich alle wieder ihren Aufgaben zu, als wäre nichts gewesen. Für Harry, der seine alte Hauslehrerin bisher nur zweimal im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors gesehen hatte, war es ein großer schock, seinem neuen Hauslehrer schon am ersten Abend zu begegnen.

Flüchtig überlegte der junge Potter, ob etwas mit seinem Häuserwechsel doch nicht geklappt hatte, oder Dumbledore nun doch Konsequenzen aus seinem aufmüpfigen Verhalten ziehen wollte. Seine Sorge zerstreute sich jedoch rasch wieder, als Professor Flitwick mit einem strahlenden lächeln auf ihn zu kam.

„Ah, der junge Harry. Willkommen in Ravenclaw. Ich freue mich wirklich sie bei uns begrüßen zu dürfen. Kommen sie, ich zeige ihnen ihren Arbeitsplatz und ihr Zimmer... und sonst auch alles. Ich werde ihnen später auch unseren Haus... na ja, ich wollte Haus_geist_ sagen, aber Patronin hört sie lieber, die Lady. Gut, gut, dann kommen sie her." Er führte den verwirrten Harry zu einem der Quadratischen Tischen im hinteren Teil des Raumes und wies auf einen der Stühle. „Dies ist von nun an ihr Stuhl und ihr Platz Harry. Solange sie dem Hause Ravenclaw angehören wird dies ihr Arbeitsplatz sein."

Der Lehrer gab Harry jedoch keine Zeit, sich seinen Arbeitsplatz genau anzusehen, sondern zog ihn direkt weiter zu einer versteckten Tür. Er öffnete sie und winkte den Schwarzhaarigen hinein. „ Dies ist unsere Hauseigene Bibliothek. Sie wurde von Rowena Ravenclaw persönlich eingerichtet und mit einem Zauber belegt. Seit der Zeit der Gründer erscheint jedes Geschriebene Buch, veröffentlicht oder nicht, in der Magischen-, sowie in der Muggelwelt, in diesem Raum. Sie ist die Größte Bibliothek der Welt und enthält auch Themen, die das Ministerium lieber totschweigen möchte. Allerdings ist sie auch streng geheim. Nur Ravenclaws und ehemalige Ravenclaws wissen von ihr. Und nur Ravenclaws können sie betreten. Außer ein Ravenaclaw hat böse Absichten. Dann bleibt ihm der Zugang verwehrt."

Harry sah sich staunend um. Der Raum in dem er sich jetzt befand war riesig. Vor ihm befand sich ein breiter Gang, von dem zu beiden Seiten Flure mit Regalen abgingen. Harry konnte nicht abschätzen, wie viele Regale es waren, aber es mussten Hunderte sein, wenn nicht sogar Tausende. Doch er hatte keine Zeit sich eines der Regale anzusehen, denn sein Hauslehrer zog ihn bereits weiter.

Sie kehrten in den Behaglichen Gemeinschaftsraum zurück und durchquerten ihn. Auf der anderen Seite traten sie an das Bildnis einerjungen Frau in einem Studierzimmer heran. Professor Flitwick klopfte gegen den Rahmen und das Bild wurde zu einer durchscheinenden geleeartigen Substanz. Der Professor trat hindurch und bedeutete Harry es ihm gleichzutun. Hinter dem Bild war ein steinernes Treppenhaus. Sie folgten der Treppe nach oben und erreichten einen langen, steinernen Gang. Von ihm gingen auf beiden Seiten Türen ab.

„Hinter jeder dieser Türen befindet sich ein weiterer Gang mit Türen. Die Zimmer sind willkürlich angeordnet und unterliegen einem Geheimniszauber. Wenn sie jemand aus einer Tür kommen sieht, wird er zwar wissen, dass er sie gesehen hat, aber nicht mehr, aus welcher Tür sie gekommen sind. Genauso ist es umgekehrt. Wem sie erlauben ihr Zimmer zu finden, der wird es auch finden und sich daran erinnern. Aber nur solange, bis sie die Erlaubnis aufheben, verstanden Harry?"

„Ja Sir." „Nun gut. Dann werde ich jetzt mal gehen, und du kannst dein Zimmer suchen." Professor Flitwick drehte sich um und verschwand die Treppe hinunter. Harry seufzte und drehte sich um und begann nach der Tür mit der Aufschrift _Harry Potter, 5. Jahr_ zu suchen.

-Zwei Stunden später-

Harry lag auf dem Bett in seinem neuen Zimmer und starrte auf die Decke. So lag er schon seit beinahe zwei Stunden. Er dachte über diesen ganzen merkwürdigen Tag nach. Erst die Geschichte mit Hermine. Ihm war zwar bewusst gewesen, dass sie ihn nicht mehr wirklich gut leiden konnte, aber dass sie solch harte Worte finden würde, hatte ihn doch überrascht.

Allerdings war er erleichtert, dass er so wenigstens einen guten Grund gehabt hatte, das Haus zu wechseln. Wahrscheinlich würden es die Meisten merkwürdig finden, dass er aus so einem kleinen Grund das Haus wechselte, aber sie würden es als Überreaktion abtun. Ein im Streit und Zustand großer Wut gerufener Satz, der nicht mehr Rückgängig gemacht werden konnte. Denn sobald der Wunsch nach einem Häuserwechsel geäußert wurde, erschien der Hut und die Bitte konnte nicht mehr zurückgenommen werden.

Die Gryffindors waren natürlich wütend, dass sie ihren Goldjungen verloren hatten, aber wenn er Glück hatte, würden sie Granger die Schuld geben. Und da er „nur" nach Ravenclaw gekommen war, würde ihre Wut hoffentlich nicht allzu groß werden. Denn so sehr er sein altes Haus auch verachtete, das Letzte was er jetzt gebrauchen konnte, war ein Haufen wütender Gryffindors, die ihm Steine in den Weg legen wollten.

Harry war gespannt auf den nächsten Tag. Es gab noch so viel, was er über die Ravenclaws rausfinden musste. Auch der Hausgeist interessierte ihn. Das Einzige was er über ihn erfahren hatte war, dass „er" eine „sie" war und anscheinend eine „Lady". Aber bisher hatte er in Hogwarts nur männliche Geister gesehen. Bis auf die Maulende Myrthe. Und die war nun mal wahrlich keine Lady.

Auch die Ravenclaw Bibliothek interessierte ihn. So viele Bücher auf einen Haufen hatte er bisher noch nie gesehen, und vielleicht fand er einige, die ihm bei seinen Studien halfen. Er musste noch einiges über den Krieg erfahren, bevor er endlich eingreifen konnte. Ob er dort auch Tagebücher finden würde? Oder das Verzeichnis der Schüler? Das wäre auf jeden Fall sehr hilfreich.

Hey Leute, sorry, dass es so lange kein Kapitel gab, aber ich habe es mal wieder geschafft mein Laptop kaputt zu machen. Diesmal hat es wahrscheinlich einen Virus o.ä. Das bedeutet, dass ich alle neuen Chaps jetzt auf dem alten, leider nicht internet fähigen Laptop meiner kleinen Schwester schreiben muss, und dann meinen Vater überreden muss, dass ich sie bei ihm am PC schnell reinstelle. Dass heißt auch, dass ich Reviews spät oder gar nicht beantworten kann. Wenn etwas wichtiges ist, schreibt es mir bitte als mail.

Ich versuche aber mindestens einmal pro Woche ein Chap Reinzustellen.

Lg. Sternschnuppe


	4. Der erste Tag

Der erste Tag

Er erwachte durch einen lauten Gong. Zuerst dachte der Potter er hätte verschlafen, und er hatte den Gong zum Unterrichtsbeginn gehört. Doch ein kurzer Blick zum Wecker eröffnete ihm, dass es grade mal halb sieben war. Trotz der frühen Stunde erhob er sich und begann sich anzuziehen. Als er fertig war, nahm er sich seine Tasche, die er gestern schon gepackt hatte und seinen Stundenplan, der erstaunlicherweise schon auf dem Schreibtisch lag. Er ging zur Tür und ließ seinen Blick noch einmal durch das Zimmer schweifen.

Wie schon am vergangenen Abend war er erstaunt von der unglaublichen Größe und des deutlichen Luxus dieses Zimmers. Der Raum war etwa so groß wie sein Schlafsaal in Gryffindor gewesen war. Nur dass er sich sein neues Zimmer nicht mit vier anderen Jugendlichen teilen musste. Im Zimmer standen ein großes, schweres Bett. Allerdings ohne diese lästigen vorhänge. In der Ecke, unter einem großen Fenster stand ein großer Schreibtisch, direkt daneben ein gut bestücktes Bücherregal und ein großer Kleiderschrank. Der Boden war aus Holz, war allerdings großteils von weichen Teppichen belegt. Die Wand war jedoch in einem hellen creme-farben gestrichen. Die Einrichtung war dunkel, und hob sich gut von der Wandfarbe ab. Außerdem hatte er ein eigenes Bad. Es war ganz in weiß gehalten und hatte eine Große, tiefe Wanne, etwa so wie im Vertrauensschülerbad. Es hatte große Fenster, die das Schlossgelände zeigten.

Er wandte sich um und ging langsam in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter. Dort war trotz der Frühen Stunde schon das ganze Haus versammelt. Wie schon am Vorabend saßen sie still an ihren Plätzen und schienen mit irgendetwas sehr wichtigem beschäftigt zu sein. Nur die Erstklässler saßen verschüchtert in einer Ecke und sahen sich neugierig um. Es war nicht so, als würden die Ravenclaws sie ausschließen, sie nahmen nur einfach keine Notiz von ihnen, so sehr waren sie in ihre Arbeit versunken. Erst beim zweiten Gong, um acht Uhr erhoben sie sich, schlossen ihre Arbeit in ein Fach unter den Schreibtischen ein, das Harry bisher noch gar nicht gesehen hatte und versammelten sich vor der Tür.

Sie waren nicht geordnet, aber man konnte erkennen, dass sie ale zusammen gehörten. Auch Harry gesellte sich zu den Wartenden. Auf ein Zeichen des Vertrauensschülers wurde die Tür geöffnet und die Ravenclaws setzten sich in Bewegung. Schnell eilten sie durch die Gänge in Richtung große Halle. Dort angekommen setzten sie sich in Grüppchen an den langen Tisch und begannen mit ihrem Frühstück. Ein Blick durch die Halle zeige dem Potter, dass ihr Haus das Einzige war, dass vollkommen besetzt war. Bei den Huffelpuffs waren jeweils nur eine Hand voll Schüler anwesend, Slytherin war noch ganz leer. Das erklärte auch, warum der ehemalige Gryffindor nie bemerkt hatte, dass die Ravenclaws alle zusammen zum Frühstück kamen: Er war immer einer der letzten die Aufstanden, und hatte deshalb auch oft genug ein Frühstück verpasst.

Auch das Essen war anders. Wo es in Gryffindor hauptsächlich fastfood und Fleisch gab, gab es hier viel Gemüse und Obst. Verschiedene Arten von Brot und Aufstrich. Alles in allem war das Essen also viel leichter und besser verträglich als bei den Löwen.

Da er seinen Stundenplan gestern schon bekommen hatte machte sich Harry nach einem kurzen Frühstück auf den Weg zu seinem ersten Unterricht: Zaubertränke mit den Hufflepuffs. Harry hoffte, dass die Atmosphäre dadurch im Unterricht besser wurde. Immerhin führten die beiden Häuser keinen Kleinkrieg, wie Gryffindor und Slytherin. Allerdings würde er jetzt auch mit Abstand der Schlechteste in der Klase sein. Schließlich waren kein Neville oder Ron da, die ihre Kessel schmelzen ließen, und kein Seamus der sich die Augenbrauen anzündete(AN: das war doch Seamus, der seine Feder anzndet im ersten Teil, oder?). Und allem gespött zum Trotz waren die Hufflepuffs nicht so schlecht im Unterricht wie man dachte (AN: Es heißt doch immer, die Hufflepuffs wären ein luschenhaus).

Er war so langsam gegangen, dass er mit dem Rest seines Hauses im Kerker ankam. Noch immer hatte keiner seiner Hauskameraden wirklich mit ihm geredet. Sie schienen ihn aber immer und überall zu beobachten. Als würden sie ihn Testen.

Die Tür war schon offen als sie am Klassenraum ankamen. Auch das war neu. Sonst hielt Snape sein Klassenzimmer immer penibel abgeschlossen. Die Schüler etzten sich auf ihre Plätze. Immer ein Ravenclaw neben einem Hufflepuff. Harry blieb übrig, also setzte er sich notgedrungen an den letzten freien Tisch, direkt vor dem Tisch des Tränkemeisters. Er packte sein Buch aus und machte sich hinter seinem Kessel ganz klein, als er den Professor reinstürmen sah.

„Willkommen zu einem neuen Kurs Zaubertränke. Wie ich erfahren habe, haben alle ihre Versetzung geschafft. Dieses Jahr geht es allerdings um ihren ZAG. Also erwarte ich von ihnen höchste Konzentration. Ich werde jetzt die Klassenliste durchgehen.

Hannah Abott?"

„Hier"

„Terry Boot"

„Hier"

"…"

"Harry Potter"

"H…hier"

Harry erwartete, dass der Lehrer nun einen bissigen Kommentar über ihn oder seinen Vater machen würde, wie er es an Harrys aller ersten Schultag gemacht hatte, aber dieser blieb aus.

„Gut, es sind alle da. Sie werden heute den Trunk des Friedens brauen. Sie sollten vom letzten Jahr wissen was er bewirkt. Die Rezeptur steht an der Tafel. Irgendwelche Fragen?"

Niemand meldete sich.

„Gut, dann beginnen sie. Sie haben zwei Stunden."

Die Schüler machten sich an die Arbeit. Die Zutaten für den Trank lagen schon fertig zugeschnitten an den Tischen, sodass man sie nur noch zur richtigen Zeit in den Kessel schütten musste. Auch Harry began zu arbeiten. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass Snape nicht wie sonst durch den Klassenraum schritt und die Schüler verunsicherte. Er saß ruhig an seinem Schreibtisch und ließ seinen Blick über die Kessel schweifen. Von Harry hatte er bisher nicht Notiz genommen, jedenfalls nicht als Harry Potter. Höchstens als normaler Schüler. Überhaupt schien der Lehrer hier viel entspannter zu sein als in Harrys bisherigen stunden. Auch seine Stimme war nicht mehr ölig, sondern sanft. Als wäre Snape ein völlig neuer Mensch geworden.

Harry richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Trank. Zu seiner Überraschung sah er recht gut aus. Statt einem Hellorange war sein Trank eher Gelborange, aber alles in allem der beste Trank den er bisher gebraut hatte. Auch wenn er noch nicht fertig war, dass er es bis zu dieser Stufe geschafft hatte, war schon unglaublich.


	5. Die Zeit vergeht

Die Zeit vergeht

Die Wochen vergingen schnell in Hogwarts. Ehe Harry sich versah war schon der Dezember angebrochen: Weihnachten stand vor der Tür. Wieder erwarten war er in Ravenclaw freundlich aufgenommen worden. Obwohl seine Mitschüler meistens keine Zeit für ihn hatten, weil sie immer zu arbeiten schienen, hatte er zwei gute Freunde gefunden: Terry Boot und Luna Lovegood. Obwohl letztere einen Jahrgang unter ihm war, begleitete sie ihn außerhalb des Unterrichts fast überall hin. Trotzdem hatte weder sie noch Terry ihm verraten, woran die Ravenclaws so verbissen arbeiteten. Er selbst wurde auch nicht darin involviert. Hermine ließ ihn weitesgehend in Ruhe. Sie war fürs erste zufrieden damit, ihn nicht täglich sehen zu müssen.

Die letzten Wochen hatte er damit verbracht, die Ravenclaw Bibliothek zu durchstöbern und nach Informationen über den Krieg zu suchen. Was er gefunden hatte, erschreckte ihn. Es waren berichte von Schwarmagiern darunter die ofen legten, dass viele der Angriffe, die Voldemort untergeschoben wurden, in Wahrheit von jemand anderem begangen wurden: von Albus Dumbledore. Natürlich war der dunkle Lord auch kein Unschuldslamm, aber anscheinend nicht ganz so grausam wie Dumbledore gerne erzählte. Anscheinend waren beide Seiten nicht das Wahre.

Und so reifte in Harry langsam ein ganz bestimmter Gedanke heran. Ein Gedanke, der seine Zukunft bestimmen würde: „Ich gehe meinen eigenen Weg" Dieser Gedanke, der Monate brauchen würde um seine Vollendung zu finden. Und noch länger, um sich darüber klar zu werden, was dieser Gedanke bedeutete.

- Zeitsprung-

Der erste April. In der Zauberwelt hatte dieses Datum wenig bedeutung, im Gegensatz zu der Muggelwelt. Harry vermisste die Streiche dieses Tages aber nicht. Zu oft hatte er unter den „Scherzen" seiner Verwandten und Mitschüler gelitten. Und nie hatte er sich wehren können.

Harry seufzte und erhob sich. Die Mittagspause war vorbei. Jetzt stand Verteidigung auf dem Plan. Umbridges Verhalten ihm gegenüber hatte sich nach einem fatalen ersten Zusammentreffen stetig gebessert.

-Flashback-

Harry saß in seiner ersten Verteidigungsstunde dieses Jahr. Die Ravenclaws hatten mit den Gryffindors Unterricht, was ihm gar nicht behagte. Er sollte recht behalten. Weasley und Granger machten einen Höllenaufstand, weil sie dieses Jahr nur Theorie machen sollten. Grade hörte er wie Granger kreischte. „Und wie sollen wir lernen uns daver zu schützen, was uns da draußen erwartet?" „ Da draußen wartet niemand auf sie. Wer sollte denn Interesse daran haben Kinder wie sie zu verletzten?" Jetzt schaltete sich Ron ein. „Hm, wer wohl? Vielleicht... Lord Voldemort?" Wütend baute sich Umbridge vor dem Weasley auf. „Lord Voldemort ist Tod" „Ist er nicht, er st wieder auferstanden. Fragen sie doch Harry!" Die Lehrerin hob die Augenbraue an und wandte sich zu Harry um. „Nun Mr. Potter, stimmen sie der Aussage von Mr. Weasley und Miss Granger zu?" Harry ließ sich Zeit mit der Antwort. Er lehnte sich langsam in seinem Stuhl zurück und sah die Gryffindors verächtlich an. „Nein Professor. Ich stimme ihnen zu. Voldemort ist Tod, und wird es hoffentlich für immer bleiben.

-Flashback Ende-

Die Reaktion der anderen Schüler war Göttlich gewesen. Von Grangers wüstem gekreische bis zu Seamus zufriedenem „Ich hab's ja gesagt" war alles dabei. Für Harry jedenfalls hatte der Unterricht positive Kosequenzen. Umbridge hatte ihn nach dem Unterricht zu sich gerufen und ihm angeboten, Nachhilfestunden bei ihr zu nehmen. Zuest nur wiederwillig hatte Harry diesem Vorschlag zugestimmt. Er hatte eigenlich keine große Lust noch länger rumzusitzen und Das Verteidigungsbuch zu lesen. Aber er wurde überrascht. Sein Privatunterricht bestand nicht nur aus Theorie, sondern zum Großteil aus Praxis. Als er sie unsicher fragte, warum sie ihn nun doch „richtig" unterrichtete, antwortete sie folgendes: ...

So, dass wars für Heute. Sorry, dass es länger kein Kapitel mehr gab, abe ich habes einfach nicht geschafft. Was Umbridge antwortet, erfahrt ihr im nächsten Kapitel. Falls ihr schon eine Idee habt, schreibt sie mir einfach. Vielleicht finde ich ja noch eine bessere als meine!

Lg Sternschnuppe


	6. Neues

Als er sie unsicher fragte, warum sie ihn nun doch „richtig" unterrichtete, antwortete sie folgendes:

Flashback:

„Nun Mr. Potter, eigentlich dürfte ich es ihnen ja nicht sagen, aber da sie ohnehin ein Ausnahmefall sind, werde ich es ihnen erklären. Der Minister ist nicht so dumm, wie es anscheinend Dumbledore und seine Kumpanen glauben. Er hat sehr wohl gemerkt, dass einige der Geschehnisse im letzten Jahr auf Voldemort zurückzuführen sind. Allerdings lässt er es verheimlichen, weil er keine Panik in der Zauberwelt auslösen will. Außerdem kann er sich viel besser vorbereiten, wenn Voldemort denkt, dass niemand an seine Rückkehr glaubt. Der Minister bildet zurzeit die Auroren besonders aus, hat sie aber mit einem Schweigebann belegt, sodass niemand sonst davon erfahren kann." Harry sah immer ungläubiger aus. „Er hat es gewusst? Er hat es von Anfang an gewusst? Und mich hat er als Lügner hingestellt? Verdammt!"

Flashback Ende

Seitdem hatte er sich regelmäßig „Nachsitzen" eingehandelt, hatte dann aber in Wahrheit Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gelernt. Professor Flitwick wusste anscheinend von dem Arrangement, denn ersprach Harry nicht auf das regelmäßige Nachsitzen an.

Granger und Weasley hatten inzwischen eine eigene VgddK- Gruppe gegründet. Sie nannten sich DA-Dumbledores Armee. Dort versuchten Granger und Weasley den jüngeren Schülern etwas beizubringen. Das dass in einer Katastrophe Endete, war ja klar. Denn Granger hatte es nicht einmal geschafft, den Heimlichkeitszauber richtig auszusprechen, sodass Cho Changs beste Freundin Marietta zu Umbridge ging, und die Illegale Gruppe verpetzte.

Umbridge wusste es natürlich schon vorher von Harry, hatte aber noch eine offizielle Quelle gebraucht. Jedenfalls war Dumbledore von Fudge von der Schule geworfen worden. Mit der Verhaftung hatte es allerdings nicht geklappt, weil Fawkes ihn aus irgendeinem Grund gerettet hatte. Die Mitglieder der DA hatten allesamt Nachsitzen bekommen. Und zwar richtiges Nachsitzen. Die Ravenclaws hatten sich zum Glück wohlweißlich aus der ganzen Geschichte rausgehalten. Genau so alle Slytherins und ein Großteil der Hufflepuffs.

Harry fragte sich mittlerweile, warum der Phönix eigentlich bei Dumbledore blieb. Phönixe lebten eigentlich nur bei Lebewesen mit reinem Herzen. Und das Dumbledore kein reines Herz hatte, war ihm schon seit längerem klar. Dumbledore war genauso schlimm wie Voldemort. Vielleicht sogar noch schlimmer, weil man bei dem ehemaligen Schulleiter nicht wusste, wie hinterhältig er war.

Er hatte es auf die Auslöschung schwarzer Magie und die Vernichtung aller Magischer Wesen außer den Hexen und Zauberern abgesehen. Danach wollte er sich zum „Herrscher" aufschwingen.

Voldemorts Motive waren nicht so einfach. Ursprünglich wollte er wahrscheinlich geichberechtigung unter den Magischen wesen und vor allem für die Schwarzmagier. Allerdings war seine Vorgehensweise sehr Rabiat.

Nach langem nachdenken hatte er endlich begriffen wie er vorgehen musste: Er brauchte eine Dritte Seite. Da ihm aber keine solche zu Verfügung stand (das Ministerium war nicht als dritte Seite zu gebrauchen), musste er sich eben eine eigene gründen. Dafür würde er mit verschieden Gruppierungen sprechen müssen. Auch im Ausland oder unter den Magischen Wesen. Er hoffte dass sie auf ihn hören würden. Schließlich war er für die Meisten nur ein schmächtiger Junge, der ncihts von der Welt wusste.

So, sry, das Chap ist wieder nur kurz. Eigentlich keine Handlung, nur Infos.

Das nächste wird hoffentlich länger. ;-)

Vielen Dank für eure Vielen Reviews!

Noch was: Ich weiß nicht ob ich es am Anfang schon erwähnt hatte, aber die ganze Geschichte im Ministerium passiert nicht, weil Harry keine Träume von Voldemort empfängt. Auch die Geschichte mit den Dementoren am Anfang von Buch 5 passiert nicht. Ich werden die Entstehung usw der dritten Seite nicht näher beschreiben. Ich will auf was anderes hinaus, und es gibt schon relativ viele FFs die das Thema behandeln.

Bei Fragen wendet euch per Review oder mail an mich. Per mail ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit dass ich antwoorte aber größer ;-)

Lg Caro


End file.
